Linhagem de Sangue
by july-life
Summary: A criança nasceu com belos olhos: sua íris era amarela como a lua cheia na noite de sua maior força. Mas o que diferenciava seus olhos de outros, era o traço negro que cortava aquela íris ao meio, olhos que lembravam os de uma bela e traiçoeira cobra.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence e todos aki sabem disso eu queria o Orochimaru, mas também não o possuo.

Avisos leiam: Eu falo demais, mas leiam Onegai (to aprendendo algo em japonês e minha mãe diz que assistir desenho não dá em nada)

Esta Fic é sobre o Orochimaru, mas vocês já sabem disso né?

Eu sempre o amei o tive como uma fonte de inspiração para nunca desistir dos meus objetivos e então resolvi escrever esta fic.

O nome foi escolhido do nada eu estava em casa tomando um belo copo de suco de uva misturado com morando pensando no Orochimaru ai me veio o nome Linhagem de sangue o motivo eu não sei mais amei o nome e achei apropriado.

Queria fazer um pequeno pedido antes de começar: Deixem comentários **Onegai, por Kami, por Zeus, por**Jashin**.**

**Bjus! Amo vocês.**

Talvez a vila pudessem pensar que era somente o nascimento de mais uma criança com uma linhagem avançada como qualquer outra mais quem poderia imaginar que aquela criança um dia viesse a mudar totalmente a história de quase todos os habitantes. O nascimento que ocorria era de uma família, família esta de linhagem tão avançada que nem mesmo era reconhecido como clã; era uma linhagem amaldiçoada e talvez até mesmo temida, mas ninguém esperava que aquela criança que nascia naquele momento fosse dar uma nova denominação a aquela linhagem uma denominação chamada "linhagem de sangue".

A criança nasceu com belos olhos: sua íris era amarela como a lua cheia na noite de sua maior força, mais o que diferenciava seus olhos de outros era o traço negro que cortava aquela íris ao meio, olhos que lembravam os de uma bela e traiçoeira cobra seu nome já havia sido escolhido, mais ao ver os olhos da criança a mãe não precisou mais pensar, sim o nome seria Orochimaru um belo nome um temido significado num belo entardecer do dia 27 de Outubro.

- Orochimaru filho terminaste de tomar banho?– falava sua mãe com a mais doce voz e o mais belo sorriso.

- **Mãe****! – ****falou Orochimaru com um sorriso simples e com os olhos brilhando enquanto adentrava a cozinha.**

Orochimaru tinha sete anos, os olhos ainda mais lindos e brilhantes do que nunca, a pele quente e branca e a voz calma e doce como a de uma criança na sua idade, ele não era muito de conversar, era um bom filho, sempre procurando o carinho e os abraços dos pais.

- Jantar Orochi fiz sua comida preferida...

- **Itadakimasu – diz após colocar-se a mesa – obrigado mãe.**

**- hun faz a comida preferida dele e a minha vais fazer quando ein? – falou enquanto se aproximando da mesa ao ver o filho se deliciando com o jantar.**

**- quando quiseres amanhã que tal? – responde a mãe do Orochimaru dando um disfarçado piscar de olhos ao marido.**

**O jantar ocorria como o jantar em qualquer outro dia quando os pais de Orochimaru não estavam em missão até alguém bater a porta.**

**- Filho abra a porta – pediu o pai de Orochi.**

**Ele se levantou da mesa e foi acompanhado segundos atrás pelos seus pais ao abrir a porta pode ver um AMBU parado frente à mesma.**

**- O hokage os chama é urgente – apenas dito isso o AMBU sumiu sem deixar vestígios.**

**Os pais de Orochimaru se olharam talvez já sabendo o que os aguardavam, há algum tempo as cinco nações estavam em conflito e talvez chegasse à hora deles de ir também para a guerra e eles também sabiam que poderiam nunca mais voltar.**

**- Venha filho hora de dormir – a mãe falava com a voz preocupada, mas sem demonstrar ao menor.**

**- Hai – respondeu seguindo a mãe que subia as escadas rumo ao quarto.**

**Ao chegar ao quarto Orochi foi se deitou na cama para dormir e sua mãe o embrulhou lhe dando um beijo na testa.**

**- Vocês vão sair em missão mãe? – perguntou o pequeno quando sua mãe se afastou.**

**- Provavelmente sim filho, mas voltaremos em breve se cuide, e você sabe onde tem dinheiro caso precise – respondeu deixando uma lágrima escondida descer dos olhos sabendo decididamente que não voltaria.**

**- Aishiteru – foi à última palavra que Orochi disse a mãe enquanto ela sumia a porta e também foi à última palavra que a mãe dele tinha ouvido do filho.**

**Passava de uma semana e seus pais ainda não tinham voltado, Orochi acabava de acordar do sono dos Deuses, foi tomar banho e se vestiu para ir a academia quando lembrou que a comida havia acabado, foi pegar o dinheiro que seus pais haviam deixado para tomar café em algum lugar.**

**Quando saiu de casa pode notar que a vila estava um pouco mais agitada do que nos dias anteriores, mas não ligou muito, foi andando rumo ao lugar onde pretendia tomar café quando ouviu um dos ninjas que estavam por perto falar baixo, mais o suficiente para o pequeno Orochi escutar.**

**"-Muitos morreram esta noite... e pelo que sei os pais desse garotinho ai também."**

Quando o menino escutou apenas virou o rosto para eles com uma mistura de descrença, tristeza, dor e vazio, sentimentos estes que uma criança da idade dele ainda não deveria conhecer.

Ao perceber que o menino escutou o ninja se espantou e ficou paralisado diante do olhar do menor.

Orochimaru tentava procurar no ninja algo que indicasse que ele estivesse mentindo mais só conseguiu encontrar o sentimento de culpa por ter falado algo fora do tempo.

- Garoto eu... – foi às únicas palavras que saíram da boca do ninja, e foi neste momento que Orochimaru pode perceber que ele não estava mesmo mentindo.

**Ferido mais do que palavras poderiam tentar dizer**

- Mortos? Nunca! – falava enquanto se afastava para trás.

- Calmo garoto!

Orochi não conseguia se acalmar e continuou a dar passos para trás como se estivesse fugindo de algo ou alguém, ate cair ao se esbarrar em alguém, quando virou-se pode ver o Primeiro Hokage o olhando.

- Você é Orochimaru não é? – Perguntou o Hokage

- H...hai – respondeu com uma duvida que o assombrava.

O Hokage desviou o olhar da criança e olhou para os ninjas ali parados e então pode entender o que acontecia, seus olhos voltaram a criança a sua frente que se levantava.

**De novo minhas lágrimas vêm chovendo abaixo.**

- Venha comigo Orochi – chamou o pequeno lhe estendendo a mão – e então você estava indo para a academia? – perguntou o maior tentando distrair a criança, mas não houve resposta – eu não queria que você ficasse sabendo desta maneira – o maior parou de andar ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pela face do menino, tirou uma chave do bolso e estendeu ao menor para que ele a pegasse – eu estava indo a sua casa pequeno lhe entregar esta chave que será do apartamento onde você ira morar, a homenagem de despedida será amanhã ao amanhecer e depois dela você poderá ir para seu novo lar. – foram as ultimas palavras do Hokage que simplesmente se virou e o deixou só assim como os seus pais.

Orochi passou todo aquele dia trancado em casa longe de tudo e de todos e durante a noite não conseguiu dormir, se levantou da cama durante a madrugada ao ouvir o som da chuva, foi até a varanda e ficou lá até que chegasse a hora de se arrumar para a despedida.

Continua...

Se vocês não mandarem review eu não coloco o próximo capitulo tão cedo!


	2. Chapter 2

O Naruto não me pertence e nem o Orochimaru e nem o Sarutobi e nem ninguém que será pronunciado nesta fic.

O segundo capitulo vai ser um resumo sobre a infância de Orochimaru.

Sabem o que eu descobri? Sou uma péssima narradora e escritora incrível não?

Mais cooperem gente pois é a primeira fic que estou escrevendo depois daquela lá que melhor nem comentar sobre ela...hã...divirtam-se.

A homenagem ocorria no mais puro silêncio que era quebrado apenas pelo som da chuva que fluía abaixo calmamente. Orochimaru trazia entre suas mãos duas rosas brancas, ele caminhou lentamente e as depositou junto a outras que ali se encontravam, seus olhos passearam sobre a pedra onde se encontrava os nomes de todos que haviam morrido em combate e seus olhos pararam ao ver os nomes de seus pais.

Uma lágrima se desprendeu dos olhos do menino e se misturaram a água da chuva, ele virou-se e começou a andar por entre diversas pessoas que ali se encontravam e simplesmente foi-se embora sem olhar para trás. Quando chegou em casa subiu diretamente para o quarto arrumar suas coisas e ir embora para onde o Hokage lhe havia indicado, ele foi embora da casa onde passara sete anos com seus pais para morar sozinho.

Já havia se passado cinco anos desde a morte dos pais Orochimaru estava a treinar sob a orientação de Sarutobi junto com mais dois companheiros de equipe Jiraya que vivia falando de meninas e em transformar suas histórias em livros; e também havia Tsunade que estava sempre batendo em Jiraya e rindo das besteiras dele.

- Orochimaru o Sarutobi-sensei está chamando para uma missão – batia histericamente um menino de cabelos brancos na porta do outro.

- Venha Jiraya ele não está em casa ele deve estar na biblioteca, e não temos missão seu burro é treinamento – falou a garota loira arrastando Jiraya da porta da casa do Orochi.

- Sarutobi aqui está os pergaminhos de invocação que me pediu mais para quê você os quer não já tens a ajuda de Enma? – perguntou o Hokage.

- Hum estes são para meus pupilos já está na hora deles aprenderem uma nova técnica, preciso ir eles já devem estar me esperando – respondeu.

- Imortalidade...poder...proibido...- estas palavras eram repetidas incontáveis vezes naquela manhã por Orochimaru, mais fechou rapidamente o livro que estava a ler quando viu seus companheiros de equipe.

- O sensei está chamando – disse Tsunade encarando o livro que o menino havia fechado.

- Cara como consegue ficar num local desse tão... tão... assustador? – perguntou Jiraya querendo sair de dentro da biblioteca – vãos logo eu não vou ficar aqui o dia todo esperando uma resposta que sei que nunca virá – falou sendo seguido para a porta pelos outros companheiros de equipe.

- Os três terão força suficiente para as invocações mais é isso que me preocupa principalmente se o Manda aparecer, mas eu não tenho escolha tenho que entregar ao Orochimaru pois é herança – falava Sarutobi enquanto andava de um lado para o outro esperando seus alunos.

- Falando sozinho sensei? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Tenho algo para os três vamos começar logo – falou entregando três pergaminhos ao Jiraya que estava mais próximo. – O que tem escrito Kyodaija pertenc – estava a começar a explicar quando foi interrompido.

- É meu – falou o moreno pegando o pergaminho das mãos de Jiraya.

- Isso mesmo hum Jiraya você pode ficar com Gama e Tsunade com Lesma – ele havia divido os outros dois de acordo com a personalidade dos invocados e invocadores. – tudo bem agora abram seus pergaminhos e coloquem seus nomes neles sacrificando um pouco de seus sangues – continuou a explicar.

- S...e – Tsunade quase soletrou a palavra ao escuta-la.

- Supere seus medos, pequena hime – falou o mais velho – Já fizeram então ótimo agora prestem atenção ao que eu vou fazer. – Jutso de Invocação! – exclamou após realizar a posição se mãos.

Puff _**(ta bom gente finjam que é o barulho que aconteceu tá)**_

- Eu continuo agora Sarutobi então é sua vez garotinha – falou Enma ao aparecer.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha – reclamou Tsunade – Jutso de Invocação!

Puff

- Por Kami uma lesma – exclamou a menina num tom de surpresa.

- O que você pensou que eu fosse? Uma borboleta mestra? – Perguntou a rainha ao aparcer.

- Sua vez Jiraya – alguém havia falado mais Jiraya nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção em quem era.

- Vamos lááá Jutso de Invocação _**(apareceu um girino haha to brincando ) **_

Puff

- Um pirralho Sarutobi o que você estava pensando hã? – falou o líder Gamabunta

- Gamabunta fique atento a próxima invocação e ajude se for necessário depois agente resolve seu problema. Orochimaru agora é você. – falou o Sarutobi um pouco apreensivo.

- Sarutobi você nã – tentou dizer o Gama mais já era tarde.

- Jutso de Invocação!

Puff

- Quem ousa me chamar? Eu não receberei ordens de uma criança mais não precisarei pois em segundos eu a matarei! – Gritou a criatura gigantesca ao aparecer.

- Enma agora Gama você também – Sarutobi que já estava prparado para esta reação pulou nas costas de seu ajudante e começaram a lutar.

De todas os quatro animais invocados com certeza Manda era o mais nervoso e incontrolável, mas Orochimaru o via como uma fonte de poder. Foi extremamente difícil conter a obra mas haviam conseguido.

- Eu já esperava esta reação dele Orochimaru, mas a outras na qual você poderá contar – Sarutobi explicou.

- Era tem um poder imenso e mais cedo ou mais tarde ira me respeitar – o garoto olhava os rastros de destruição que havia sido causado em meio a floresta.

" Seus olhos clamam por poder mais ele ira lhe destruir Orochi" Sarutobi pensava consigo mesmo e mal sabia que Enma pensava a mesma coisa.

- Sarutobi explique a eles – o macaco o havia despertado de seus devaneios.

- Oh sim estes na qual cada um de vocês invocaram ajudaram vocês em diversas batalhas, mais vocês terão que trabalhar juntos como um só, vocês terão que conhecer as habilidades e fraqueza de cada um e não somente entre vocês e seus ajudantes mais também com os demais parceiros de equipe – encerrou ao constatar que haviam entendido.

- Onde está o Orochimaru? – questionou Tsunade ao não ver o companheiro de equipe.

- Eu vou falar com ele Enma me espere aqui – falou o mais velho indo em direção a onde o outro provavelmente havia ido.

- O que quer Sarutobi-sensei? – Perguntou o menino que estava sentado a beira de um belo lago.

- Porque gosta de ficar aqui tão sozinho eu não entendo? – questionou o mais velho ao se aproximar de onde o menino estava sentado.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém – falou se levantando e começando a andar, mas parou quando já estava a uma certa distância de seu sensei para concluir a resposta – uma vez eu precisei de alguém, mas esta pessoa não está mais comigo. Já vou para casa. – terminou se retirando e deixou Sarutobi sozinho a pensar.

" Talvez ainda tenha alguém ou irá ter pequeno Orochi" – foi o pensamento de Sarutobi ao ouvir o que o menino disse.

Acabou o Primeiro capitulo ficou chato né? Mas... os próximos capítulos irão recompensar eu já terminei os três próximos capítulos mais preciso de inspiração para posta-los tipo sei - lá alguns comentários...

Ok para inspirar a comentarem ai vai alguns trechinhos do próximo capitulo.

**Orochimaru não conseguia explicar a mistura de sentimentos que o invadiu quando seus olhos e os do ********* se encontraram, um calor percorreu o seu corpo um calor este que há muito tempo não sentia e que não poderia permitir a si mesmo sentir.**

**- Eu tenho mais um motivo para lhe matar além de ter me seguido é melhor começar a falar logo...**

Vocês não imaginaram que eu iria colocar mais do que isso imaginarão tudo bem aproveitando que estou aqui deixem-me perguntar: Vocês tem idéia de quem é que deixou o Orochi assim com este calor todo? Respondam! Please! Bjus!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence mais vocês já sabem! Se não sabem ficaram sabendo né?

- fala

"" pensamentos

* * * * mudança completa de cenário

- - - - mudança quase completa de cenário, ou seja, sei lá nem eu entendi porque coloquei isso.

**( )** comentários fora de hora da autora

Essa fase passa quando Orochimaru tinha 21 aninhos no auge de sua beleza e o amado dele tinha 12. É isso mesmo vocês não entenderam errado não **amado 12 **algum problema? Espero que não. E eu não irei mudar o casal que eu escolhi nem que me paguem, pois, eu sonho com eles dois juntos até quando estou acordada. Quem é ele? Leiam e saberão. Há há há há (risada sinistra).

- Jiraya-sensei – chamou a atenção o menino loiro enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Konoha – Quem é aquele? – perguntou enquanto apontava para o homem que entrava no prédio do escritório Hokage.

- Aquele é Orochimaru ele é um dos sannins assim como eu e Tsunade, mas me diga Minato eu não sou mais bonito? – respondeu – venha vamos comer lamem.

- Claro sensei – falou enquanto tentava desviar o olhar do prédio onde o outro entrava.

- Sarutobi – aproximava-se Orochimaru da mesa de seu ex-sensei.

- Então já voltaste da missão? _**( não é um fantasma te visitando velhote)**_

- Aqui esta o relatório – disse ao colocar um pergaminho em cima da mesa do Hokage e se retirou da sala.

Sempre era assim quando falava com seu ex-sensei, uma conversa breve e fria e agora ele andava a passos lentos pelas ruas de Konoha com um destino certo, o lago que ficava nas imediações da vila, era lá um de seus lugares preferidos, um dos motivos era que quase ninguém sabia da existência dele. Continuava a andar quando viu Jiraya sair feito um bobo atrás de uma mulher.

"Patético" pensou ao ver a tão típica cena, mas Orochimaru estava tão concentrado em seu caminho que não notara que alguém o olhava.

- É ele – Minato pronunciou ao ver o homem que tanto chamara a sua atenção passar.

- O que disse garoto? – o dono do estabelecimento não havia escutado bem o que o menino disse.

- An nada, aqui está o dinheiro - falou ao acordar de seus devaneios e entregar o dinheiro ao homem e saindo sem nem mesmo provar da comida.

Andava despreocupadamente, mas ao sair pelos portões da vila e adentrar na floresta Orochimaru pode perceber que estava sendo seguido, mesmo assim continuou a andar para tentar saber o que pretendia que o seguia.

"controle baixo de chakra, passos leves, quem está me seguindo afinal?"

Era um belíssimo local, um lago de águas cristalinas quem nunca o tivesse visto se impressionaria facilmente, mas Orochimaru já ia ali desde criança e também sua concentração estava toda voltada para alguém que o seguia, quando ele chegou na parte aberta da floresta sumiu der repente ao notar que quem o seguia havia parado e assim apareceu atrás do mesmo.

Minato surpreso e admirado com o local que aos poucos entre as árvores tomava conta de sua visão, mas o que o surpreendeu mesmo foi ver Orochimaru simplesmente sumir.

- Não é sábio de sua parte ficar me seguindo, e então me dê um bom motivo para não te matar criança – a voz atrás de si era calma, fria e controlada e a única coisa que o menor conseguiu fazer foi virar-se e encarar o homem que estava ali em pé.

_**(tá começando a ficar bom)**_

Orochimaru não conseguia explicar a mistura de sentimentos que o invadiu quando seus olhos e os do menino se encontraram, um calor percorreu o seu corpo um calor este que há muito tempo não sentia e que não poderia permitir a si mesmo sentir.

- Eu tenho mais um motivo para lhe matar além de ter me seguido é melhor começar a falar logo criança – falou esboçando um leve sorriso, mas como não recebeu resposta ele se abaixou frente ao menor ficando assim eles da mesma altura.

- É . eu . ãn . desculpe – Minato estava cada vez mais nervoso

- Me diga qual o seu nome? – perguntou o maior ao ver o nervosismo do outro

- Un...Mi nato.

- Então você é o aprendiz de Jiraya, mas eu não entendo porque me da tantos motivos para lhe matar, pois com este são três – esperava calmamente alguma reação do menor, mas a reação foi a menos esperada.

Diante das palavras o outro Minato apenas fechou os olhos com medo esperando talvez à morte chegar, mas não foi isso que recebeu, pois Orochimaru ao ver aquele anjo fechar os olhos não pensou duas vezes antes de unir seus lábios ao dele.

O menor abriu os olhos com a surpresa, mas não se afastou nem um pouco e alguns segundos depois, Orochi se afastou dele, pois ele não podia dar mais que um simples beijo por medo de perder tudo novamente.

- É melhor você ir Jiraya logo irá lhe procurar e eu não quero que ele me veja com você – deslizou a mão pelo rosto o menino e ao ver a confirmação do menor se levantou e somente ficou ali vendo ele ir embora.

_**(o que pensaram que ia acontecer? kkkkk )**_

Minato se afastava lentamente rumo à vila, mas podia sentir uma parte de si se desprender e ficar para trás era uma parte que foi roubada pólos lábios frios do maior.

E Orochimaru ficou apenas ali parado sem saber o porquê logo agora ele conheceu este tipo de sentimento por alguém depois de tantos anos, depois de tanto tempo, ele ficou naquele lugar até o anoitecer, pensando em seus pais, pensando em suas ambições e pensando no loiro.

Azul, azul, azul era com o Orochimaru deslumbrava o céu em seus sonhos, ele era azul como os olhos daquele na qual roubara um beijo, mas tão apreciado sonho foi interrompido por um enorme estrondo que acordou o dono dos olhos amarelos.

- Mas o que? Estão invadindo Konoha? – Vira da janela milhares de ninjas correndo de um lado para outro, se vestiu apressadamente e foi para o meio da guerra que acontecia em meio a aldeia.

Guerra, sangue, morte e dor estas palavras andaram unidas durante quase toda a noite. Orochimaru andava junto a Jiraya procurando ninjas feridos e ao ver o corpo de uma criança morta só a reconheceu pelo belo colar que a mesma usava, ele tirou o colar da criança e guardou no bolso.

- Sabes quem era este Orochimaru? – perguntou o de cabelo branco ao ver o outro ao lado de um corpo.

- Este, oh! sim eu o conheci era o irmão de Tsunade – respondeu friamente.

- V você tem certeza? – ao receber a confirmação do outro foram juntos avisar Tsunade.

- Não... – o grito de Tsunade podia ser ouvido de quase toda Konoha

- É melhor que não veja – alertou Jiraya

- Deixe ela ir não ira reconhece-lo mesmo é triste e logo após ter ganhado um presente tão bonito – falou Orochi mostrando o colar – é lamentável como os **Shinobis são deixados para morrer no campo de batalha...**

**- Cale a boca Orochimaru – ordenou Jiraya não percebendo que aquilo que Orochimaru havia dito se referia também aos pais dele que haviam também morrido durante a guerra.**

**Já havia se passado uma semana desde a invasão a konoha, que se recuperava dos danos estruturais. E como sempre que podia estava Orochimaru entrando calmamente na floresta e ao chegar ao seu destino pode ver um lindo menino deitado na grama com os olhos fechados e o vento fazendo seus cabelos loiros dançarem livremente. Orochimaru se aproximou e se sentou ao lado do menor.**

**- Você não deveria está treinando? – perguntou o maior tentando chamar a atenção do jovem loiro.**

**"Essa voz? Ele!" – ao identificar a voz se assustou e levantou bruscamente sentando-se e passando a encarar o homem ao seu lado.**

**- E então não vai responder? – encarava o céu totalmente despreocupado.**

**- an o Jiraya-sensei me deu o dia livre, ele falou alguma coisa sobre pesquisas para um livro que ele estava escrevendo – respondeu em um tom de divertimento – senhor Orotimaru posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?**

**- Depende se parar de me chamar de ****senhor – ****com um sorriso brotando nos lábios continuou a olhar a paisagem.**

**- Porque gostas deste lugar? **

**- Eu me sinto bem aqui – respondeu o maior enquanto via as arvores balançar – e você por que está aqui? – perguntou lhe desviando o olhar para o loiro ao seu lado.**

**- an eu? – desviou os olhos do outro - Por que aqui me faz lembra quando voc – o moreno lhe interrompeu com um beijo.**

**Orochimaru sabia a resposta e beijou o loiro, um beijo mais profundo que o primeiro, um osculo que fez com que a língua de ambos dançassem no ritmo de uma bela musica que somente seus corações podiam escutar. Ao se separarem por falta de ar Orochimaru pode contemplar o quanto Minato ficava mais belo corado, ele puxou o menor para mais perto de si o abraçando. E ficaram ali juntos um curtindo a presença do outro enquanto um leve vento os embalava, fazendo o menor adormecer nos braços do seu agora amante. ****_ (isso tá ficando meio meloso)_**

**- Hokage-sama – indagou um shinobi que cuidava da entrada da vila.**

**- Você viu o Orochimaru? – perguntou o Hokage. **

**- Sim senhor ele passou por aqui há algumas horas e não voltou – respondeu **

**- Obrigado – agradeceu saindo da vila, **

Sarutobi escondeu o chakra ao aproximar-se do local onde sabia que seu ex-pupilo estava, pois não queria que o outro notasse sua presença, ele estava desconfiado de algo e queria confirmar, ao ver Orochimaru abraçado a Minato confirmou suspeitas que já o perseguiam a algum tempo desde que vira o moreno sendo seguido para fora da vila. Ele ficou feliz por Orochimaru finalmente ter deixado alguém ficar próximo dele. Sarutobi virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta a vila.

"Não adianta esconder o chakra Sarutobi-sensei" – pensou com um misto de divertimento pelo outro ter tentado esconder a presença

- Minato – chamou o moreno depositando um beijo no rosto do menor em seus braços.

- Un Orochimaru? – respondeu despertando de tão calmo sono.

- Ficamos aqui tempo demais é melhor você ir – falou libertando do menor de seus braços.

- Hai – respondeu levantando-se para ir – até amanhã - foi as ultimas palavras que pronunciara ao sair correndo para a aldeia deixando o sannin para trás.

Durante a noite Orochi fazia alguns estudos com o corpo de um ninja da grama que havia capturado aos arredores de Konoha, os olhos do sannin se iluminavam quando sentia que o ninja não tinha mais muito tempo de vida.

- A vida é tão efêmera não é? – foi a única coisa que pronunciou durante toda a noite no momento que o corpo do ninja perdeu a vida por entre suas hábeis mãos.

O sol começava a brilhar em Konoha enquanto Minato ainda se encontrava adormecido com a metade o corpo coberto por um fino lençol branco, mas somente uma pessoa tinha privilégio de tão bela visão. Orochimaru entrou antes do amanhecer pela janela, mas estava com pressa pois iria sair em missão, colocou um pequeno pergaminho na cômoda ao lado da cama e depositou um beijo na testa do jovem que dormia e saiu pela janela tão rapidamente quanto entrará pois tinha uma missão no país das ondas e ele iria aproveitar a oportunidade para concluir uma de suas pequenas ambições pessoais.

Minato abria os olhos lentamente uma hora após o nascer do sol como todos os outros dias, se levantou preguiçosamente e analisou a janela aberta. -"o vento talvez eu não esqueci aberta!" – pensou e logo após seguiu para o banheiro.

Após tomar banho e trocar de roupa foi em direção a onde havia deixado as armas. – " e o que seria isso?" – perguntou-se ao pegar um pergaminho ao lado das armas e ao abri-lo pode ver que se tratava de um breve recado escrito com uma belíssima letra.

_Minato, desculpe-me por não ter lhe avisado que iria sair em missão, não sei ao certo quando voltarei, peço-te que durante minha ausência não saia desacompanhado da vila, pois estamos em período de guerra e pode ter algum inimigo nas imediações de Konoha. _

_Orochimaru_

- Orochimaru – falou enquanto lia o nome de quem havia escrito – não demore.

Terminou a primeira parte do segundo capitulo como ficou ein? Vocês imaginaram que ele teria um romance com o Minatinho lindo?

Eu achei tão legal eles dois juntos vocês acharam?

Deixem Reviews e façam uma escritora feliz!


End file.
